S Academy: Academy For The Supernatural and Gifted
by Darksinokaru
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto’s a failure as usual when it cmes to school. So why is he accepted into such a fancy sounding school as S academy? Academy for the supernatural and gifted? Was this all just a big mistake or is there more to this school than meets the eye?
1. S Academy

Me no owns Naruto! Or the characters! Just the story idea… Eheh. If I owned Naruto it'd be Yaoi through and through. I'm sucha perv.

Naruto's a failure as usual. So why is he accepted into such a fancy sounding school as S academy? Academy for the supernatural and gifted? Was this all just a big mistake of is there more to this school than meets the eye? Like… The supernatural undead?

Prologue

The silence of the twilight hour in the sunset was broken as a blonde youth decked out in orange groaned as he opened the door to his apartment. The fifteen year old had spent hours studying for the entrance exam to go to the school he wanted-and as was always the case-he failed. Naruto always failed. No matter what it was. He always failed. Naruto had to face the facts-he probably would end up living in a dumpster before long. He got fired from his job a week ago and the rent was coming up. He had to find another job or he'd be kicked out. The agreement with the landlord, since he wasn't really old enough to live on his own. One payment late and he'd be out. Of course-as long as he had school he had a three-day late period-but what now? He wasn't accepted! His grades weren't really good enough and now he failed the exam. As far as Naruto was concerned he was just plain stupid. In his opinion anyway…

_'This sucks ass. What the hell did I study so much for? I just froze when the test was given to me! I couldn't remember a damn thing I studied.'_ Naruto didn't expect to freeze up like that. He was filled to the core with anxiety and choked quite obviously. It was times like these he wished he had a least one friend to bring some kind of comfort. Naruto stood in the middle of his apartment hall leading to the living room and just stared around the darkness. Sighing around in the dim room he flicked on the light and walked in deeper. He let his bag slide off his shoulders lifelessly as it hit the floor with a thud as he left to the front of the side of his apartment door and unlocked his mailbox. He lived in a shitty neighborhood and so he always bolted almost everything. Not to mention he had gotten used to sleeping with his eyes open. Figuratively speaking of course. He only actually slept with his eyes open once, after he got spooked pretty good on his first night in his apartment.

He pulled the white envelopes out-pausing when he saw a burgundy envelope? Naruto pulled the envelope closer to himself and gazed at it in question.

_'It's addressed to me… S… Academy? What's that? I've never heard of it.'_ Naruto hurried into his apartment after locking his mailbox and locked his door as he set his mail down and took the burgundy envelope with him to his ancient computer. He hit the power button and decided to make some ramen while hew waited. It took forever to load up-thus hinted to its age. Naruto gazed at the envelope and turned it around in his hand as he waited the three minutes it took to cook the soup. He turned it around in awed when h took notice the back was sealed with a deep crimson wax that was stamped with an elegantly designed S. Naruto carefully pried the wax seal that broke in half as he opened the envelope and pulled out the crisp white papers within. The first one was directed to him specifically-not _'student'_ or even the _'parents'_.

_'Who the hell sent me this letter? Is this a mistake? But the letter is written to me.'_

_**Dear Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**You have been accepted to S academy for your excellence and talent. We are a proud academic society where various talented people just like you attend. S academy is a private school for the supernatural and gifted. You are a gifted student and we accept you with open arms. We have many classes to stretch and work on your talent and many academic classes to expand your knowledge. There are even many extra curricular activities such as clubs-sports and job programs to prepare you for the outside world once you graduate. We also offer collage courses to those who attend this school and those who make the cut. We are an on campus school which means you will be staying in a dorm with another student-which are always paired as in one gifted student rooming with a supernatural student. School begins August 30th and we will wait patiently for your arrival, Naruto Uzumaki.**_

_**Sincerely Head Master-Sarutobi**_

_'Huh? Supernatural students? And gifted? I'm gifted? Since when?'_ Naruto gasped as he snapped out his musings when the water in the small pot bubbled out between the seams where the lid lay on the pot and pulled it form the fire in which the raging bubbles calmed. Naruto sighed as he poured it into a bowl and stirred in the packet to chicken flavored powder. He was out of everything else. Naruto went back into the living room and noticed his computer was on-sitting down he got rid of pop up after pop until the screen was clear and slurped up his Ramen as he typed up _'S Academy'_. But what he got surprised him-the computer couldn't find a match! As far his shitty ass computer was concerned there was no such school. How can that be? Growling Naruto closed the window and turned the computer off as he walked over into his room after quickly inhaling the rest of his ramen. He rested his hands on slim hips as he looked around his nearly empty room-he didn't have much. A dresser with clothes and a twin sized bed. In his living room he had his computer-a chair and a love seat. He didn't even have a T.V. His bathroom only holding essentials such as floss and toothpaste and a brush on the counter-a hairbrush he rarely used, and in the shower was a bar of soap and shampoo and conditioner. He looked over at the calendar hanging by his bed and took notes of the date.

_'August 23 huh? Maybe I should go? They did send me a letter.'_ He answered as he pulled the envelope and letter form his pocket where he had shoved it. At the bottom it had no address and Naruto found no info on it. How the hell was he supposed to get there even if he wanted too! Naruto calmed himself down as he sat on his bed and thought a minute, finding a thought to comfort him. _'Maybe they'll send another letter that'll have the address and all the supplies I'll need… Ahh!'_ Naruto jumped up and gripped his hair.

"How the hell am I supposed to get supplies when I have no job to get the money to begin with!" Naruto cried as he ran around his room and grabbed his keys from the computer stand as he raced out to the front door. "How the hell am I gonna get enough money! Okay… Okay… Calm down Naruto. You have about a week to get some work done."

_'I'm sure if I explain the situation that I need I an adult would let a kid get his pay check in a week for school. I'm gonna have to work my ass off. What job should I do… Oh! I know! Mr. Tanaka does construction! I've good arms and legs! I'm sure he'll let me work!'_ With that Naruto took off after locking his door and went down to find Mr. Tanaka's office. They weren't really friends but they talked friendly talk when they saw each other. It could work.

A figure draped in a black cloak raptured on the blondes door and waited a moment for a response. When none came he knocked again and waited. It was silent as the figure pressed his pale-ghostly hand to the door and nodded once to himself as he turned and left the door. He'd have to come back when the blonde was done working.

**_"Trying to find a job to pay for supplies? What a dobe. You didn't read the other paper in there did you?"_**

I know it's short. This was just a trail. I personally think I'd have fun with this but I want to know if it's even worth doing it. Okay! Please review and tell mw if I should even bother. And no flames please!


	2. The beginning

Night 1

"The beginning"

Naruto moaned as he trudged up to his apartment and lazily felt around for his keys. Looking around cautiously with tired eyes the blonde turned the lock and opened the door. Once in he closed and locked all eight locks he had put up and trekked into his living room-almost tripping for the fact he was dragging his feet. He was exhausted and every muscle on his body ached and burned-he had no idea it'd be so hard! Help lug wood-nails and a hammer. But no… He was stuck with machines that took all of his strength to keep under control.

_'At least it I'm done… Until tomorrow.'_ He groaned as he stripped out of his clothes-leaving himself in his boxers as he walked over and climbed into his bed. '_Augh! I don't wanna go back tomorrow!'_ Naruto whined to himself as he pulled the blankets over himself and let his body relax.

"Ahh…. So soft… I feel a lot better now." Naruto smiled to himself as he drifted off into a blissful sleep-unaware of the eyes that watched him from within the darkness that cloaked his room. The figure draped in a black cloak stared down at the sleeping blonde, gently sitting down on the edge of the bed as the figure stretched out his hand and gently stroked Naruto's face. Naruto was finally coming… He's waited so long for Naruto to be accepted into this school. Now he could be closer to his blonde. He leaned down till his face was just millimeters from Naruto's. He leaned down a bit more and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's exposed throat and then gently placed one on the blonde's cheek. Naruto whined a little as he lifted himself up and gently ran his fingers through the short golden strands of hair, pausing when he felt a large bump on his skull. Naruto whined and reached up, in which the figure removed his hand quickly and Naruto gently touched around it. He'd gotten hit on the head by something heavy at the construction site. The figure growled as he leaned over and kissed the bump and Naruto cracked a smile. The figure smiled as he withdrew himself and walked over into the kitchen and looked around. He opened up cabinets-surprised to see them almost completely empty-and in one cabinet found one cup of ramen.

"That won't do Naruto. You have to keep yourself fed." He looked into the fridge-which was almost completely empty too, save a few cans of Dr. Pepper. He shook his head again as he closed the fridge and walked into the living room. Not much there. An ancient computer and a love seat… "I've never actually seen someone so poor." He answered, after all. He had a good life-even his dorm was more roomy and comfortable than this place. He entered Naruto's room and studied the blonde a moment-mesmerized by his blonde's beauty. He walked over and sat by him again as he stared into that gorgeous face. He looked almost like an angel when he slept-but when he was awake he was a prankster terror. How can he have two completely different sides like that? The figure mused when Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes and started to move around. Alarmed the figure moved quickly-silently into the shadows as the blonde sat up in his bed and swung his feet over to the floor.

"My whole body's burning." Naruto groaned as he forced himself to stand and trekked into the living room, heading for the kitchen. "Man I'm thirsty." Naruto looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and took note he only slept an hour. Grabbing a glass from a cabinet he filled it with water and gulped the glass down quickly. Naruto let out a sigh of contentment when he was done and set the glass back down on the rack to dry as he clumsily walked back to his room-delighted by the idea of sinking into a warm bed. He needed a lot of rest to recover and be at it tomorrow for work-or else he'd b in big trouble. He needed the money! Naruto snuggled into his covers and closed his eyes as he released another sigh of contentment and fell quickly asleep. The figure in the shadows moved quickly, vanishing into the darkness-he had things to do.

"NANI! What do you mean I'm not working anymore!" Naruto cried at the top of his lungs when he reached the construction site at the designated time. Mr. Tanaka was pale in the face and had dark sacks under his blood shot eyes-he didn't sleep at all… Not after HE came…

"Look, Naruto. Some guy came to my house last night and told me to not let you work anymore." He answered and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Whattya mean?" He asked and Mr. Tanaka sighed.

"Some friend of yours found my house and threatened me!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion… A friend of his? He had no friends.

"He actually sounded way more than friendly. I don't even know how he got into my house but he woke me from my bed and said 'Naruto will no longer be in your employment. I will not allow you let him do something that puts so much strain on his body. Understood?"

" Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you talking about? He's old enough to make his own decisions!"

"I will not allow you to cause any harm to my Naruto. If you allow him to work under you again you will be certain I'll be seeing you again…' And then he left my room and was gone!" Naruto stared with wide eyes… Someone… Knew about how much his body hurt? Even went through the steps to make sure he didn't do anything to make himself hurt more? Who was it? "Well you can tell your friend he won't have to come see me. You're not working for me anymore. So here's your check for the hours you worked-go cash it and don't come back." Mr. Tanaka growled as he handed Naruto and envelope and Naruto stared in shock as the elderly man walked away from him… What just… Happened? Mr. Tanaka was terrified! Who threatened him? _'My'_ Naruto? Naruto felt shivers travel up and down his spine at the thought… Who was this mystery man?

Naruto sighed as he unlocked his door and entered his home-locking the door behind him he went into his room-which lead to the shower-but paused when he saw a note? Naruto walked over to his bed where the note lay and picked it up. He inspected the envelope like it would explode if he tried to open it before actually doing so.

_**Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**There is no need for you to work. If you had taken the time to look at the other papers that were with the introduction you would know that. All expenses will be paid for by the head master Sarutobi-san. It is he who has so highly recommended your attendance at S Academy. Further more… I apologize if my treatment of your friend was abet… Crude. I was upset over your pain and lost a little of my self-control. I know you're wondering who I am and I will not tell you. Personally I had intended to introduce myself to you yesterday but you were not home. Perhaps some other time… You will be picked up tomorrow around ten in the morning and taken to S Academy for reasons of getting used to the environment and to hopefully make friends before classes start. And don't think that you won't. You will be a gifted student among gifted… You will not be a stranger and hopefully you will feel as much at home as the rest of us who attend S Academy.**_

_**Sincerely yours**_

_**Un-announced**_

'Un-announced? What's with that? He really has no intention on tell me who he is? And how does he know all that about me? That's kinda… Creepy…'

Naruto sighed and gripped his hips as he gave a toothy grin toward the wall when he finished packing. After all-he really had almost nothing. And the fact that it was an all expense paid trip made things way easier. And thanks to his one-day job he had a bit of pocket change-which of course he did not mind. Naruto looked over toward his front door when he heard a knock and walked over to it. Naruto slowly opened the door and gazed at the two people in front of him. The tall one that was obviously an adult beamed at him as he waved at the shorter blonde.

"Hello, Naruto. I'll be one of your teachers from S Academy. Iruka-sensei to you." He smiled and Naruto stared in awe of the brunet, whose hair was pulled up into a spikey high ponytail, sporting a scar across his nose. Naruto tore himself from the warm chocolate brown orbs to the boy next to him that looked to be about his age.

"So troublesome. They should have sent another Sensei instead of me." He eyed Naruto who was looking to still be in awe. "Nara Shikamaru" He answered plainly as he invited himself into Naruto's apartment.

"Hey! You didn't even ask!" Naruto cried as he chased after the younger brunet. The older shook his head with a smile and walked in after Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto. We're here to take you over to S Academy." Iruka answered from behind the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling in some hope of comforting the obviously tense blonde. Naruto looked up at the older man and stared for a moment before looking back at his littler luggage.

"So this is really happening? Some how I keep thinking that I might just be dreaming it up."

"You're not dreaming Naruto-sama." He answered and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes-shock evident in his features.

"What did you just call me?"

"Naruto-sama. Why?"

"Why '_sama_'?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side. Iruka seemed to freeze up with a nervous air about him.

"Uhh… I'm not really…. Supposed to say." He answered as he scratched his cheek-a nervous habit of his.

"What? Why not?"

"Wow…" Naruto looked back over to Shikamaru when he spoke. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so poor." And Naruto face faulted to the floor.

"Eh… Well let's get going Shikamaru. Sarutobi wants him to the school today." Iruka said as he picked up a suitcase and Shikamaru picked up a small cardboard box. Naruto followed after them and ran to catch up and walked between the two. When they reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to his apartment they paused in front of a shiny black Volvo. The luggage was loaded and the door opened for Naruto to enter. After Naruto slid in Iruka slid in and then Shikamaru.

"This is so troublesome." He murdered but Naruto caught it.

_'Geeze… Is everything troublesome to this guy?'_ Naruto looked up at his soon to be sensei who smiled at him.

"Hey… What's the school like?" Naruto inquired as the car started off and Naruto vaguely wondered who was driving.

"Well Naruto. There are three Sensei's per schedule-"

"Schedule?" Naruto interrupted and Iruka looked down at the blonde. "Three Sensei's pre schedule? That doesn't make any sense." Naruto pointed out and Iruka sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did you read the entire contents of the envelope that was sent to you?" He inquired as he wearily looked at the blonde. He was starting to get a feel of what this blonde teen was like.

"Well yeah! It gave the whole speech of why I was accepted into S Academy and the courses and stuff."

"Naruto." Iruka groaned and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"You didn't read it all." Shikamaru answered from his seat by Iruka.

"Huh? Whattya mean! I read the entire letter!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, as he looked Naruto in the face from across Iruka. "There was more than one slip of paper." Naruto froze.

"Eh?"

"Tch… You're going to be troublesome… Aren't you?"

"Huh?" Now Naruto was getting confused.

"It's alright Shikamaru. I'll take over from here." He answered and Shikamaru looked ahead of him.

"There was more papers in that envelope you received… You just must have missed them…" He said as Naruto fished around in his pockets.

'Though I don't know how…'

"Ahah!" Naruto exclaimed when his hand returned with the crumpled envelope. Naruto opened it again pulled out the letter from before-but with careful inspection he realized there were two more papers behind it-folded with it.

"There's no need to read it Naruto… I'll tell you." Iruka answered and Naruto looked at him a moment before stuffing it back in his pocket. Some how the letter stuffing and crumpling seemed juvenile.

"Okay Naruto. There are two schedules… There are night classes and day classes."

"Ooh! Can I take Night classes?"

"You don't get to choose." Shikamaru responded lazily.

"That's correct."

"Okay…" Naruto gazed at his Sensei.

"The night classes are for the supernatural. The day classes are for the gifted."

"Oh yeah… I've been wondering what you mean by supernatural." Iruka felt a little irked. His newest student couldn't let him finish his explanations.

"The supernatural… Are creatures that can only live in the night… Those who cannot stand sunlight." He explained and Naruto's eyes bulged.

"Y-you mean… Like Vampires!"

"Demons-poltergeist…Though most of the night populace IS vampires…" Naruto froze in his seat.

"Naruto? Naruto? Are you alright? Shikamaru! He's frozen!"

"So troublesome…"

"_He's coming finally…"_

"_You sure look… Happy… That's not like you."_

"_My Naruto… He's finally coming back to me."_

I sure hope I did alright keeping everyone in character. Okay! Hope ya enjoyed this chap! Please review and tell me whatcha think!


	3. Roomates and Vampires

Act 1

Naruto gasped in awe as he looked around himself. Staring up at the high pure white stone arc he walked under. The entire hall's ceiling was arc shaped with various stained glass windows spaced evenly along both sides.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped as they left he hall and entered a large dome main foyer where his eyes went as wide as possible-his mouth slightly hanging open. Everything was so bright and had a strange sense of tranquility.

"Naruto-sama! Over here!" Naruto spun around and gazed at Iruka as he walked over toward his sensei who stood at the reception desk with Shikamaru who looked about as bored as can be-though somewhat annoyed. The woman looked down at Naruto and lowered her glasses as Naruto still gazed around in awe-almost yelping when Shikamaru elbowed him lightly in the ribs to get his attention and Iruka sighed. "Naruto-sama-there are some papers you need to sign." Iruka announced as he placed a few slips of paper in front of the blonde and sat a pen down as Naruto leaned over and began to read the papers and signed in a few places quickly.

"Naruto-sama? Did you really read that?" Iruka raised an eyebrow with suspicions when Naruto laughed nervously and ran his fingers through the back of his spiked up hair.

"Yup! I'm a speedy reader… I can't read for crap out loud though." Naruto grinned and Shikamaru sighed as he picked up his box and Iruka picked up Naruto's suitcase. "Hey! Iruka-sensei. I can carry my own suitcase." Naruto offered as he walked by Iruka who smiled down at the blonde youth.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-sama." Iruka answered and Naruto crossed his arms over his orange clad chest.

"Hey-hey… Iruka-sensei? Why do you say 'sama'?" Iruka almost seemed to freeze before beginning to walk again.

"Well… Naruto-sama… It's because of your father." Naruto gazed up at Iruka with shock evident eyes. Iruka knew his father? How? Was Naruto going to get to meet him?

"Wow! So I get to meet him! He's here!" Naruto cried with a large smile-his eyes glowing. "Where is he! Where is he Iruka-sensei! Is he why I'm here!" Naruto stopped walking and clenched his fists. "So I finally get to meet him! Is that it? I can't wait!" Naruto ran up to Iruka with excitement coming off him in waves.

_'I've never met any of my parents! My earliest memories are of the orphanage. So cool! I wonder what he's like!'_ Naruto had never known him… His father had ever taken part in his life. But instead of hating him for it Naruto believed whole-heartedly his father had his reasons for leaving him alone. But now of all times he could meet him!

"Naruto-sama…" Iruka sighed as he set the suitcase down and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, spinning the boy around he looked Naruto right in the eyes. "Naruto-sama."

"Come on Iruka-sensei! Take me to my room later! I wanna go see my Dad!" Iruka looked down to the ground and grit his teeth and Naruto blinked his sky blue eyes in confusion. "Iruka-sensei? What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Naruto-sama… Your father… Is dead." Naruto froze and Iruka looked up into wide eyes…

"Wh-what?"

"He'd dead… He passed away the day you were born." Naruto looked to the floor-silent. Iruka slowly withdrew his hands and walked over-picking up Naruto's suitcase. He walked over to Naruto and gently patted him on the back… He wished dearly he hadn't said anything. "Naruto-sama… Let's go to your dorm." Iruka suggested but Naruto didn't budge. With a sigh Iruka walked on ahead-which left Shikamaru staring at Naruto. Shikamaru set the box down in front of Naruto, which made the blonde look up. Naruto's eyes were so dull and sad-Shikamaru wondered how that was possible for such a loud-exuberant person such as Naruto.

_'It must hurt to have your hopes crushed just as they surfaced, eh? Naruto.'_

"Come on… You can be alone in your room." Naruto made no notion to move-just heaved a deep sigh. "How troublesome… I'm not very good at this." Shikamaru sighed as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "Come on. What happened to that loud mouth-troublesome guy you were a minute ago? It's because of the great things your Dad did that makes you famous. So why not just be proud to be his son eh?" Naruto looked up at Shikamaru again and the sides of his mouth twitched-trying to smile.

"I've always wonted to meet him… And Mom… When I was little I used to always try and imagine what he was like and what he'd look like. Just when I thought… Just when I thought…" Naruto gripped his fists.

"Weren't you taken in by a family?"

"No. I spent most of my life in that… That hell that had the nerve to call itself an orphanage." Shikamaru was a little taken back. He figured Naruto would have been taken in by some loving family… But an orphanage? And he calls it hell? It didn't sound like he'd grown up in a good environment.

"Well anyway. How about we go to your dorm and uh… Dunno. Hang out?" Shikamaru suggested as he picked up his box when Naruto reached up and grabbed the box from him.

"Why are you carrying my stuff when you think everything's so troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged as he walked ahead to lead Naruto to his dorm. Once within the dorm Naruto looked around-it was… Not what he expected. It was more like a house!

"Wow! It's huge! Like the size of a house!" Naruto laughed as he let his box drop on the couch and looked around. Consisting of a lounging/living area right off the right side of the door-a kitchen and there was a slanted walk up to what looked almost like a small billiard room. Consisting of a bar and a pool table as well as a huge flat-wide screen T.V with everything from a Game-Cube to a Nintendo 64 with a few small three-foot bookcases where the games were neatly placed. From that was a hall where he could see two doors and a hall that lead down between them.

"It really isn't that big." Shikamaru muttered as he watched Naruto explore the room enthusiastically before walking to the room where the door was open-which was empty. He entered the room-which was medium sized-not too big or small. Naruto's suitcase was already in the room with no sign of Iruka-but Naruto figured with him being a sensei and all he had things to do-which is when a rowdy conversation from the room across from his caught his attention.

"I've told you over and over again! Lights out at 6 A.M!" The A.M was emphasized Naruto noticed and Shikamaru sighed as invited himself into Naruto's room and sat on his bed.

"Come on! Me and Akamaru have insomnia!" Came an angered voice and Naruto peeked into the cracked open door-just catching site of dark brown hair when something flew at him-making him draw back when the door was slammed shut what little I was open. A second later the door opened and a curious Iruka peeked out and looked down at Naruto who had fallen over from the shock of the sudden attack. Iruka sighed as he opened the door all the way and picked up the black pillow with a dog's skull embroidered into it.

"Inuzuka Kiba!" He through the pillow back on the bed as the ghostly pale teen clad in black fell back onto it-folding his hands behind his head when sharp-cat like black eyes. "Come in Naruto-sama." Naruto was hesitant at first before getting a hold of himself from the utter shock of having the pillow suddenly thrown at him and walked into the room-folding his arms behind his head and grinning. "Kiba. This will be your new roommate." Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's back and Kiba glared at the blonde. Naruto looked around his room-the walls filled with musician poster-rock bands-all looking, as much gothic and death like as he did. Naruto was shocked to say the least at the amount of death related things that laced his room-not to mention it isn't everyday you see a guy dressed in pure black lace and leather. Kiba snorted and Naruto looked when he heard the yip of a small white dog that hopped onto Kiba's chest and Naruto couldn't help but think in how much contrast the dog was to everything around him. He really would seem totally misplaced if there weren't so much dog stuff around-fashioned designed for the dog himself and printed dog labeled things such as the pillow thrown at Naruto. Kiba snorted and looked up at the ceiling and Naruto scowled at the brunet. "You won't being each other often. Just when going to and from classes in the twilight hours. So even if you don't get along at least you can heave long breaks from one another."

"Yeah-yeah… What ever ya say teach." Kiba answer4ed as he rolled onto his side with Akamaru and Iruka sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Just go to sleep Kiba! I'm sure your teachers hate it just as much as I do when a student falls asleep in class. Even if it's just summer classes you can't just blow them off!" Iruka turned and beamed down at Naruto as he ushered the blonde and Shikamaru out-who was standing at the door. "All right. I've got to go. You guys have fun err… Hang out… What ever you do." Iruka laughed and Naruto grinned as his teacher left the dorm and left the two to wonder back into Naruto's room.

"So that Kiba guy's a…"

"Vampire? Yeah…" Naruto went a little pale in the face and Shikamaru sighed. "There are regulations. Don't worry about it. There hasn't been a case of a vampire drinking a human's blood here for over a century." Naruto visibly relaxed as he reclined onto the bed and gave a sigh as the two tried to figure out something to do without having to leave the dorm-both too tired from the long travel to do much walking around. In the end they ended up watching anime on Naruto's T.V that Naruto was so graciously happy he had. He'd never really ever watched T.V. so it was indeed different. He was always simply too busy or couldn't to do it. After the sun went down Shikamaru excused himself from the dorm as Naruto followed him out.

"My dorm is just down the hall there. 412 is my number. So you need anything just ask."

"What is it's too '_troublesome_'?" Naruto grinned as the brunet eyes him before shrugging and walking down the hall. "Hey? Shikamaru?" Shikamaru paused and looked over at Naruto. "Is your '_supernatural_' roommate a vampire too?" Naruto asked as he caught up with Shikamaru.

"Yeah… He's pretty cold too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded as he walked to his dorm room and unlocked it before stepping in-Naruto pausing in sight of a ghostly pale teen looking right at him from the couch he sat on. Long raven locks tossed over his left shoulder-steely gray eyes staring up into his own from the stoic mask. "Neji? Aren't you supposed to be asleep already?"

"I couldn't sleep. Doesn't matter anyways since I don't have summer classes. As long as I'm quiet and avoid bright sunlight." He answered as he looked back over toward the T.V. that was going.

"Um… Hi. I'm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto-sama. I know." He responded nonchalantly and Naruto huffed with his arms over his chest. He stood form his place on the couch and approached Naruto till they were just millimeters apart. "I've been waiting for you to come." Naruto's blood ran cold under the intense gaze he felt scrutinizing him-the gaze that was getting closer and closer when a hand shot out in front of Naruto and Neji took a step back-eyeing Shikamaru whose hand was in front of Naruto in a protective manner. "As I'm sure many other people are anxious to meet you. I'll try to sleep now." He answered as he walked calmly away with Shikamaru glaring at his back.

"Tch… Just because he's some big-shot genius with looks he thinks he can do whatever he wants. He's the most troublesome sort. Other than Gaara, Sasuke and most of Orochimaru." Shikamaru responded as his arm lowered and he looked over at a still slightly stunned Naruto.

"Wh-who was that exactly?" Shikamaru sighed.

"A vampire. Hyuuga Neji. He's been labeled a genius and all the girls are always squealing about him. 'Course… Most girls squeal about the supernatural class' guys. So troublesome." Naruto vaguely registered nodding as Shikamaru offered him a drink but declined as Naruto opted to go back to his room and sleep. "All right. See you tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked as he poked his head out of the door and Naruto grinned as he waved.

"Sure! Tomorrow!" And with that disappeared into his dorm.

"What the fuck is this box doing on me couch!" Naruto cringed from the voice he heard as soon as he entered his dorm and noticed the Goth vampire pointing angrily at Naruto's box.

"Eh? Sorry." Naruto muttered as he went over and picked up his box and quickly took it into his room.

"Look. If we're going to get along there is one rule." Naruto heard from behind him as he set his box on his bed. Naruto turned around to look at the brunet glaring in the doorway.

"What's that Kiba?" He asked and Akamaru yipped as Kiba picked Akamaru up.

"Don't touch anything that's mine which also coincides with staying out of my way." Naruto felt a stab in his chest at the utterly cruel commands as the burnet spun around and finished getting ready for his summer classes.

"Geeze. What's his problem?" Naruto asked himself as he shut and made sure to lock his door as he stripped down into his boxers and walked over to the already set up bed and crawled into the cool crisp sheets.

_'That Neji guy was kinda scary and this Kiba dude's a total jerk! Geeze! Are all vampires assholes like them?'_ Naruto's thoughts drifted into curiosity of the people he'd meet and things he'd do in this weird school as he drifted into the world of sleep.

Naruto moaned as he turned over onto his side-pulling the blankets closer to himself and snuggled closer. Ghostly pale fingers slipped down Naruto's cheek gently. Naruto unconsciously leaned into the touch with a smile-which made the mysterious man cloaked in black smile softly.

"My Naruto… You're finally here… I've waited so long… Fifteen years to claim my prize." He answered as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Naruto's cheek before neatly placing an envelope on his desk and disappearing from the blondes room as effortlessly and silently as he came.


	4. Act 3 Hostility

Act 3

"Hostility"

Sky blue eyes slowly blinked open from the bright sunlight that poured in and stabbed his eyes. Groaning Naruto forced his body to sit up and gazed around his room in morning confusion before yawning and blinking a few times.

_'Huh? Where-Oh! I remember.'_ Naruto remembered all the events leading up to his confrontation with Kiba and the hurtful things he had said as Naruto swung his feet to the floor and stared for a moment. So… He was still at the academy. Naruto gave himself a slight hop to the floor and dug through his suitcase on the floor for some clothes, settling with a black t-shirt and dark navy blue jeans. Stretching when he was done Naruto felt a rumbling hunger in his stomach and stared down at it.

"Man, I'm hungry." Was what he mumbled to himself as he started for his shoes by his desk when a deep crimson envelope neatly placed on his dark oak desk caught his eye. Naruto's heart gave a sudden jump in speed as he stared down at the envelope, he'd been receiving a lot of weird letters lately, and for some reason the thought of his mystery writer entered his mind and he shivered. The guy or… Person, got into his apartment and left a note, and must have gotten in and watched him or something to know he was hurting that day. Did the person know he was here already? Did that weird mystery writer get into his dorm while he was sleeping and leave him another note! Hesitantly Naruto reached for it and held in his hands before deciding to open it by breaking the plain wax seal. He pulled the crisp white letter out and stared down at it.

**_Uzumaki Naruto,_**

**_I am uncharacteristically joyful of your arrival. I have waited so long for you to return to me, and this academy. Though I am upset to have seen your dreams of ever meeting your father crushed. I cannot offer any warmth to you in reassurance seeing as how my heart and body have never held warmth. Yes, I'll give you a clue as to my identity. I am of the supernatural class, and am a Vampire… I was never human and so I cannot even begin to understand your complex emotions. The fact that you have such humanity in you makes you all the more alluring, and makes me desire you ever the more. I cannot imagine being one in your position-to be able to be put in either the supernatural or gifted classes, says quite abet about your complexity. The only question that I can accurately ask now is why you were put in the 'gifted' class. After all, you're not entirely human. I know that tidbit of information may come as a bit of a shock for you, but I regret to say I cannot state anymore. Farewell my little Naruto-I'll be watching._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Un-announced_**

Naruto stared with wide eyes as he unconsciously let the letter slip from his fingers and flutter gently to the floor while his heart beat slowly and loudly in his ears. How could this be?

_'H-how could-I'm not… Human?'_

"Hey! Naruto!" Naruto's head jerked to look back behind him when a voice called trough the door and loud knocking. "You awake? Tch. This is so troublesome." Naruto felt himself take in a sigh when that line drifted into his ears. For a moment… Just a moment… He couldn't recognize Shikamaru's voice. For a moment… He thought it was… That it would be… "Naruto! I'm gonna leave if you don't open up." Naruto rushed to the door and unlocked it, opening it and grinning up at an annoyed Shikamaru. "Geeze. You could have at least said something." Shikamaru answered as he crossed his arms over his chest and Naruto laughed nervously with the same nervous habit of rubbing his hand behind head, running fingers through his hair.

"Eh? Sorry Shikamaru."

"Tch. Let's just go." Shikamaru answered and Naruto quickly slipped on his shoes, grabbed his orange windbreaker and headed out the door and crashed into Shikamaru's back.

"Eh? Sorry again Shikamaru." Naruto laughed again nervously.

"Naruto! Move!"

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes from their gentle domes and found himself standing in front of a black leather clad chest, a deep feral growl reaching his ears, Naruto froze.

"Just who are you calling Shikamaru?" The figure growled and Naruto's blood ran cold.

"Uhh… Kiba?"

"Who else did you think it would be?!" Came the snarl and Naruto yelped and jumped back as Kiba glared hard at him and took a predatorily step toward him. "I though I told you to stay out of my way!" Came the next snarl and Naruto found himself trembling despite his efforts.

"It was an accident! Besides! I though you were already in your room! It's ten in the morning!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"Yeah. And he would have been if he hadn't gotten a tutorial for sleeping in class." Came Shikamaru's reply. Kiba looked back over at the now lounging against the wall teen, relaxed again from what he was a moment prior.

"How'd you know that?"

"Eh?" Shikamaru picked at his ear, showing disrespect on purpose.

"Why you little!" Kiba snarled and Akamaru yipped as they turned to face Shikamaru.

"I'm going to be a sensei for the day classes once I graduate high school. It's troublesome but I've been appointed to it. And news really circulates around with the day and night class teachers. After all, it's not unusual for you to receive tutorial for sleeping." With a snort Kiba spun around and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, slamming him into the wall and walking by the blonde who slid to the ground, cradling his injured shoulder. "Naruto!" Shikamaru moved in front of Naruto and ordered the blonde to show him his shoulder and he obeyed. "No good, it could be cracked."

"Cracked!" Naruto yelled and Shikamaru nodded. "How can you tell?"

"It's mandatory for my teaching license. Come on; let's take you to the infirmary to get a full check around that area." Almost the entire right side of Naruto's shoulder was numb when they reached the infirmary and Naruto was lead in, seeing a blonde woman sitting at a desk and reading with a cup of tea by her. Naruto was amazed! They call this an infirmary! This whole part of the school building was a hospital!

"Tsunade-san." The woman looked up at Shikamaru then over at Naruto who was visibly wincing over his shoulder. "We need you to take a look at Naruto-sama's shoulder." Shikamaru explained and the woman stared at Naruto for a moment before standing and grabbing Naruto's left arm and dragging him into a back room.

"Wait here Shikamaru." She answered and Shikamaru grumbled as he sat in one of the chairs in the room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There are no clouds out right now." He noted as he peeked out the drawn window. After what felt like hours Naruto came back out with his arm in a sling and looking glum. Shikamaru stood up and they faced one another as almost equals-Naruto noticed.

"Well the end of his right clavicle was cracked, from a hard impact against a wall." She answered as she went and sat down, then looked pointedly at Naruto. "I want you to be careful Naruto. If you trip again like that you really will break your arm." Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a moment; he lied and covered for Kiba.

"Okay!" Naruto replied as he hurriedly left the office and Tsunade looked over at Shikamaru.

"He was pushed." She replied and Shikamaru shrugged, if Naruto didn't want to give up Kiba then he wouldn't.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened." Shikamaru lied.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru started to leave when Tsunade answered something.

"Where'd you learn to lie like that? You'd better have someone re-teach you." She responded and Shikamaru shrugged as he walked away and over to Naruto who was waiting a few feet down the hall.

"She knows doesn't she?"

"No." Naruto looked up at Shikamaru funny. "What?"

"You're a bad liar." Naruto started to walk and Shikamaru stopped and ran his hand through his hair in a scratching manner.

_'I really am a bad liar then? Tch. Troublesome.'_

"Back off!" Kiba growled at the visitor cloaked in black that had invaded his room.

"You injured my Naruto. Don't you have anything to say on your behalf before I punish you?" The man asked and Kiba froze.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I just gave him a little shove."

"Then shall I give you a little shove? There's an open window behind you, and it's daylight outside those blinds." Kiba went blue in the face and Akamaru whined to his master. "An unclean blood like you won't live long in sunlight. Only those born as vampires have an invulnerability to it." Kiba's whole body froze and he stared, this guy was right, he'd die out there. Insinerate into a mass of flames that would melt away his skin, organs, bones and his in the end... His very existence...

"Okay! I won't hurt him ever again!

"You vouch for it with your life?"

"Yes! I do! I won't hurt him ever again! Akamaru stands here as witness! I won't!" Kiba wasn't stupid; he knew this guy was Vampire born-a pure blood. And pure blood's were always very powerful, even more so if they've had any length of years to add to their power. Kiba was strong, but not strong enough to even come close to this guy. With that the figure brushed by him and moved toward the window. He didn't want to chance running into Naruto just yet. Watching him from afar was his current task. "Wait. Why are you so obsessed with him…

… Sasuke…

To be honest I wanted to make it Gaara because I'm a really big Gaara/Naru fan. I'll probably have other small pairings with Naruto just so other readers can get their fix, but the main pairing will be Sasuke. Anyways! Back after a while! Computer was completely gone for a long time! But now I'm back! Okays! Hope ya enjoyed this dramatic conclusion! Please review and tell me whatcha think! I know it sounds corny or annoying but reviews really boost me to keep writing, otherwise I usually quit or take it down. Well anyways! Hope ya enjoyed chapter 3! Ja!


	5. Act 4: Encounter

_**Note:**_ _What other pairings there may be in here will be one-sided! So either way the other person will have no interest!!!!!!!!! Main pairing is Sasuke!_

Act 2

Encounter

The hospital walls melted away into the grayish white stone of the castle like walls that most of the school seemed to be made of.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto and Shikamaru paused in walking and Naruto could have sworn he heard Shikamaru groan and mutter something under his breath when something grabbed him from behind.

"So? So? Did you get the pictures I asked you to get?" Naruto stared at one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. The girl's bright golden hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her ghostly pale body draped in black, her green eyes twinkling with her smile.

"Augh." Was the only sound Shikamaru made as he detached her slender arms from his shoulders and backed up to where he stood by Naruto. The girl's gaze quickly fell to Naruto and he tensed out of nervousness. Naruto had never done well with girls and he really didn't want to take the chance of such a pretty girl critiquing him and deciding to put him down in front of his first friend. Well… He was his friend… Wasn't he?

"Who are you?" The girl asked as her eyes remained fixed on Naruto and Naruto's throat went tight.

"Naruto Uzumaki-sama." Shikamaru explained and Naruto relaxed a little, he was nervous that he'd have to introduce himself. Naruto could never figure that one out either. Every time he was around a girl and he had to talk he stuttered like no tomorrow, in the end he always ended up making a fool of himself. The blonde placed her finger to her chin for a second as she stared up at the ceiling when her glowing eyes lit up in recognition of the name.

"Oh! Naruto-sama! Yes! I heard he was coming here!" She stepped closer to Naruto and Naruto stepped back, feeling his cheeks flush a bit from the close inspection. "Wow! You look like him all right! Just like Yondaime-sama!" Naruto perked up at the opinion and tries to make a picture of it in his mind. "But Yondaime-sama was soooo much more good looking!" Shikamaru sweat dropped as Naruto's shoulders drooped heavily and his head hung low. It happened anyway. So much for his hoping… Shikamaru walked up and placed his hands on his hips in front of the cooing girl; cleared his throat and returned his hand to its proper place. The beautiful visage turned her emerald gaze back toward Shikamaru as he scowled off to the wall on left.

"No. I've been busy since I was 'charged with escorting Naruto-sama around and helping him to adjust to his new home.' That is what Sarutobi-sama instructed of me and that is what I'm doing." The beautiful girl's eyes fell slightly dimmer and Shikamaru shrugged. "Why would I want to get pictures of a night class student for another night class student anyways. He's not my roommate anymore, so you see him way more than I do. Get someone else to take his picture if you can't do it yourself. Besides, it's way too troublesome to take pictures for girls, especially for that kind of guy." With that Shikamaru turned and walked away and passed Naruto before pausing and looking back. The girl looked solemn as she looked up and immediately her eyes became hard and cold, stabbing Naruto in the heart as he stared at her. "Naruto-sama…. Naruto-sama!" Naruto couldn't stop staring, the more he looked into her gorgeous eyes the more entranced he became, but at the same time…. The more fear he felt. Naruto's legs locked as she moved toward him slowly, as if to stalk her prey when a hand grasped Naruto's shoulder, jerking him out of his stupor. The girl stopped glaring as well and stared at the person behind him. The person moved their head till their cool breath tingled his ear lobe-all the hair on his body standing on end.

"Naruto…." The whispered voice was deep and eerie, and Naruto felt enthralled in the chills zipping up and down his spine as he slowly looked back, but suddenly his head was grabbed hard, from behind and he was forced to look forward and stare at the girl. "Ino. Back off. The penalty for misdirected rage is much higher if it is upon Naruto's head. If you move even another inch I'll kill you." The threat came out harsh and cold, and Naruto felt his heart leap into his throat. Naruto could smell it: blood. There was no reason to say why, but Naruto had always had such a sensitive sense of smell, which boded bad and good quite often. Naruto knew the smell of blood enough to know this guy behind him had just been near a lot of it, hell! He could have been wearing it from how strong the smell was!

The death grip on the back of Naruto's now aching head was released and Naruto spun around, and his throat instantly grew so tight that not the scream that was trying to force its way through could make it out. Murderous, cold, and dark eyes stared back at him. They were a green like Inoe's, and held a strange kind of beauty about them but… They still terrified him, like he was looking into the eyes of a wild beast. Short, ratty deep crimson-blood red- hair framed a chalky white face you'd think had to be painted with the most pure white paint in existence. At first glance it looked as though he had eyeliner around his eyes, but under another second of close inspection, Naruto realized they were from sleeplessness. The almost pitch black, bruised looking color around his eyes were dark sacks, it looked as though he had not slept a day in his life. Naruto backed away from the man draped in a black robe. Naruto's eyes darted to the red heads left side when another-draped in black character rested his own ghostly pale hand upon the red heads shoulder and the hood nodded. Naruto could not see through the blackness of the hood covering the mans face but he felt all the more terrified for the fact that this mans face was… Unknown.

"Naruto-sama!" Naruto jerked his head toward Shikamaru who walked briskly by the two draped in black and grabbed his good arm-forcefully yanking Naruto to follow him and away from the three night class students who just watched after Naruto and Shikamaru as they disappeared around a corner to another hall.

"So… That's Naruto-sama. Yondaime's only son and heir... He's smaller than I expected." "The hooded figure answered after a moment and the red head shrugged his arm off as he quietly walked by Ino who stood stock still until he disappeared-the other in the black cloak following after.

"Uh…" Silence reigned as Shikamaru and Naruto stood down the second hall a ways. "Shikamaru? Who were those people?" Shikamaru looked up and muttered something before answering.

"Night class. Ino Yamanaka was the girl you just saw. That guy with the murderous eyes is known as simply Gaara and the guy with him was his older brother-Kankuro."

"That guy…" Shikamaru looked over at Naruto-eyes widening over the panicked expression that had contorted Naruto's face. "Gaara. That guy…. He scares me… I-I don't like him." Shikamaru sighed with his hands on his hips once again as she stared over at the ground.

'_Yeah…. And you're gonna meet a lot more night class students like that guy-some maybe even worse. Hm… But the thing I'm curious about is… Why did he defend Naruto like that? Why would he do? Do something so… Out of character?'_

'_**Naruto… My Naruto… Come to me… And I'll claim you mine just as the pact made by your father and I states.'**_

"_**For this gift I give my most treasured gift. My son, Naruto Uzumaki-as the Vampire king's eternal bride."**_

Eh? Eh? Interesting no? Well! Hope ya enjoyed! Please review and tell me whatcha think! And more votes would be good!!!!!! Okay then! Ja!


	6. Act 5: Into the Thicket

_**Nightmares and Vampires

* * *

**_

Hands… Cold hands reached forward and gently stroked down the side of the sleeping blonde youths face. Shivers escaped down the blonde's spine and he moaned lightly and shifted his face to the side to escape from the tickling cold fingers. The hand hesitated a moment before suddenly lashing out and grabbing the teen by the throat. Naruto's eyes flew open and sucked in what would be his last gasp of air. Immediately Naruto went to struggle with the cold stone grip on his throat but with every wriggle the grip tightened.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he lunged forward on his bed. Sweat dribbled down his face and slicked his body, making his white T-shirt cling to his torso. Suddenly chilled Naruto's eyes darted around the room as he clumsily fought to find his lamp and switch it on. As soon as the light flashed on and chased the darkness away Naruto's hammering heart heaving a sigh of relief when nothing was to be seen. Feeling his heart calm down Naruto swallowed thickly, his throat was sticky and dry.

_'Man, whatta nightmare.'_ Naruto through his covers from his legs, feeling goose bumps jump to life when the cold air in his room caressed his hot and sweaty legs. Now realizing his whole body was wet and cold Naruto through his feet to the floor and stood, toes wanting to curl from the chilly floor as he went to the chair in front of his desk and grabbed his orange jacket. Pulling it on himself Naruto went to his bedroom door and slowly cracked it open. It was pitch black outside the sanctuary his bedroom light provided. Glancing back at his clock Naruto took note it was one ion the morning.

_'Kiba should be in class.' _Opening his door to let the light form his room flood the hall he cautiously reached for the hall light switch, the nightmare still having some hold on him. Flipping the light on Naruto felt braver when the light filled most of the large lounge area. After this step Naruto proceeded to go about the dorm and turn on the lights in the kitchen so that most of the dorm was lit up.

Done with that Naruto filled himself a glass of water before taking to the bathroom to wash all the slick sweat from his body.

_'Man, that was way scarier than any monster dream.' _Naruto turned on the water and tested it after taking another drink of his water he brought with him to make sure it was warm enough. Satisfied Naruto stripped and stepped into the shower and sighed in bliss when the hot water cascaded down his body, easing tense muscles.

_'I don't really want to go back to bed right now.' _Naruto sighed. Somehow he felt like it was Gaara in his dream. That it was Gaara who was trying to strangle him. With that in mind Naruto felt his heart leap a bit on fear. Who knew what these Vampires were capable of? Maybe it was Gaara? Maybe the Vampire had used some kind of telepathy to attack him in his dreams. But then again, the nightmare could easily have been a result of his fearful encounter with the guy hours ago. Grabbing a bar of soap Naruto lathered it up in his hands and washed himself down before turning the shower off and stepping out. When he was out and dressed into a clean pair of shorts and shirt he noted it was only two in the morning and he still didn't want to go to bed.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_

The cloaked figure watched Naruto from the darkness of Kiba's room. That was close. Naruto had almost caught him. He'd simply come to see Naruto like usually did but he couldn't help but touch the boy's skin. So soft and warm, it truly delighted him. He'd never allowed himself to indulge in much through all his years but with his blonde-his treasure-so close he couldn't help himself. Usually he had better control over himself. However, it upset him to think that his touch had inspired a nightmare for the blonde. It was truly upsetting…

* * *

Naruto slowly roused to the sound of something beeping, and the more he woke the louder the buzzing became when he realized that it was his alarm. Jumping up from the couch Naruto dashed into his room and turned it off, not wanting to disturb Kiba. When the machine was off Naruto sighed and sagged onto his bed, sighing in bliss when the soft blankets met with his skin. Smiling Naruto let his eyes close.

_'I guess I dosed off while reading.' _Naruto had gotten one of his books he liked to read once in a while and started on it again.

_'Glad I didn't have anymore nightmares.' _Just when Naruto was entertaining the idea of going back to bed there was a knock on the front door. Nearly growling Naruto stood up and dragged himself to the front door. He was too tired to wander around the school with Shikamaru, no matter how much he enjoyed doing it. Opening his door Naruto froze, eyes opening wide when he was met with steely gray eyes. Naruto stared up into the raven haired Vampires face for a long moment before he straightened up and offered a forced smile. What was Neji doing here? Not wanting to be rude Naruto moved to the side and motioned for Neji to step inside.

_'I wonder if this is a good idea to do without Shikamaru here?'_ Neji wordlessly stepped into the still lit up room and gave it a look over before turning to face the blonde, eyes locking with Naruto's.

"Naruto-Sama. I came to notify you that Shikamaru won't be escort you around the castle grounds today. He was called for some staff meetings so he'll be busy for a while." Naruto felt his heart jump in a bit of glee. He really did enjoy being with Shikamaru but today he just wanted to sleep. However, the way Neji kept his gaze trained on him had him starting to worry.

"Yeah? Well, that's okay. I don't mind." Neji remained still, unmoving, as if he were a marble statue of perfection.

"You have a mark." Neji suddenly said in a low voice and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"A what?" Naruto stared at Neji in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" Slowly Neji approached the boy, making the blonde back away in uneasiness until he hit the wall behind him. Naruto stared up at Neji, his throat suddenly dry. He felt trapped. Neji slowly reached up and touched the side of Naruto's throat.

"A mark…" Neji answered slowly, his voice as dark and eerie as it had ever been. Neji once again moved closer till they were just millimeters apart, his eyes boring into Naruto's. "Though, it hasn't been claimed yet." Naruto's brain didn't register what he was saying, in fact; it didn't register anything. Naruto felt drawn, sucked into Neji's eyes. He was trapped in their dark empty depths. Slowly Neji leaned over the shorter blonde and took hold of the others smaller shoulders. Shivers coursed up and down Naruto's spine when icy lips brushed over the pulsing vein in his throat. Naruto's eyes went wide and his chest tightened in fear. He couldn't move at all he was so scared.

Vampires + lips on neck = Blood suck. At least, those were Naruto's thoughts. Neji's lips once again brushed over the vein, sensitive nose sampling the blood that flowed through the strong vein. It stirred his hunger, however, it stirred an even darker hunger in him than thirst when he smelled it. The reaction his lips brushing over Naruto's neck caused in the blonde. It was actually arousing the boy. Neji felt his lust spike when the smell of Naruto's arousal grew. Placing his lips on the heated skin he gave alight kiss before sucking on he area and Naruto took in a shrill gasp.

_'Wh-what's going on?!'_ Naruto shivered involuntarily when Neji sucked on the skin, the pressure somehow arousing. He'd never had this done to him before and it felt good. So good. However, he couldn't completely enjoy it since there was a nagging part of his brain that screamed he should make it stop. That this was wrong. Finally mustering up some strength as Neji sucked more hungrily on Naruto's skin Naruto rasped.

"Stop." The command was weak in tone but firm. Neji ignored it. Raising his arms Naruto seized the Vampires hard cold shoulders and attempted to shove the other away. "I said stop." Neji released Naruto's and suddenly shoved away from the blonde, leaving the boy stunned and confused. The front door opened and Kiba came grumbling in, pausing when he noticed the Neji and Naruto standing in the room with Naruto out of breath and flushed.

_'Thank God I'm not horny anymore, and that Kiba's here.'_

"What's going on?" Neji said nothing as he walked on by a confused Kiba. Akamaru yipped as Neji opened the door fully from the crack it had been left open in Kiba's shock.

"Nothing… Now." Neji answered, tone as emotionless as ever as he eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Then without anything more left the dorm. Naruto stared at the door in shock after it gently clicked closed.

"What the hell was goin' on in here?!" Kiba looked a Naruto, angry eyes suddenly opening wide in shock when Naruto hugged himself and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, knees up to his chest. Looking down Naruto concentrated on steadying his breath.

_'Th-this place is screwed up! What the hell is up with that guy?! How the hell could he do that to me?! I'm a guy! I'm human! And what the hell was all this crap about a mark!'_ Then the knowledge of what was one that note left by his stalker the day before came to mind.

_'I'm not human? Fuck! This is so screwed up! Dad! Just what were you doing here?'

* * *

_

Short but Dramatic ne? Haven't been here in a while because life got in the way, but here I am up dating. Hope ya enjoyed! I'll also be doing some editing so yeah… Mostly typos that I noticed in previous chapters that I'm embarrassed about and want to fix. I'll continue working on the next chapter though, so no need to worry. Anyways! Hope ya enjoy! Please review and tell me whatcha think! Any more votes? Poste'm!


End file.
